The particle size and the rigidity of a chromatography media having the wanted binding capacity and efficiency does in some cases not allow high enough flow rates to be used in standard columns within their pressure specification. That may be the fact even for very rigid beads. It is well known that the pressure drop over packed beads decrease with increase in particle size. However, a change to media with larger size beads in order to reduce back pressures will result in lower resolution and lower dynamic binding capacities. Thus there is still a need in this field of alternative packed beads to reduce back pressures without sacrificing the chromatographic performance.